Meeting You
by FancyToaster
Summary: She never thought she'd meet her soulmate when she was seven...


**Hey Hey people! I'm gonna wait a while beforw posting my chapter stories, beacause well I'm just very lazy. :p. If I post chappies then they'll be really short and done in a week.**

Kuki was only seven when she found him. She didn't know it then, or now, but she had found her soulmate when she was only seven years old. The little girl was making cupcakes for her first day at school. She was so excited! It was her first day at a real school! She was finally gonna make friends! She quickly took her cupcakes and went out of the door and waited patiently in the car. "Now dear, remember, don't over-react when people say something about those monkeys you like so much," her mom said at the door.

"Sate, mama!" (Okay, mommy!)

"English, please. You have to speak it all of the time. Japanese at home." Kukii looked confused. _But I like japanese, though! _she thought.

"Sorry, mommy!" Her mom smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It's okay, be nice. Mommy and daddy love you!"

"Watashi wa ai-sorry! I love you, too," Kuki said while her mom was hugging her.

"Mommy! Ikigadekinai!" (Can't breathe!) Kuki's mom let her go and Kuki walked into the buliding. Kuki turned and saw a little boy in the hallway. He was shorter than her, with blonde hair in a bowl cut, and pretty green eyes. _His eyes are a pretty green color. I like that color now, _Kuki thought. She smiled at the boy and walked up to him. "Hi! I'm Kuki! Do you want a cupcake?" The boy turned around.

"Yeah, Kuki. 'M Wally," the boy said. _Whot doeas __this__ cruddy girl want? She has a nice smile though, Ah'll give ha that,_ Wally thought.

"Do you know where Ms. Blake is? I am supposed to be with her now, but I do not know where I am."

"She's in the room across the hall. You're not from 'ere are ya'?" Kuki smiled at the boy with blonde hair and pretty eyes and a cute accent. (I 3 australian accents!) She giggled at his voice. "Whot's so funny?"

"Your voice. I like it and I am from Japan. I got here a month ago but it's my first day at school." _You have a nice laugh, and you're not __that__ cruddy. You're bettah than those otha' girls, not always wantin' meh to say stuff fa' them. Might actually 'ang out with this sheila,_ he thought. he smiled at her.

"Ya' late, then. She's in that room down the 'all. Ya' might wanna 'urry," he said.

"Argi- sorry! Thank you. You are my bestest friend! Bye, Wally!" Kuki said smiling as she ran down the hallway. _Whot 'ave I gotten myself into! _Wally thought as he watched the girl run.

**6 years later...**

Kuki looked around. She was at the park, not sure why or how she got there. She breathed in her surroundings. She saw a blonde guy sitting next to her. He was cute, a little on the short side (even though he was taller than her) and well sleeping. She decided to wake him up to see if he knew anything. "Blondie, bloonnnndieee! Wake up!" she said shaking him. He opened his green eyes with a start. She smiled sweetly at him. _His eyes are my favorite color, _she thought. "Do you know why we're here? Do you know who I am? Who are you?"

"'M Wally. Umm, who are ya' and why are we at the park?" She cocked her head slightly.

"I'm Kuki! I'm not sure why we're here, though. I wish I did."

"Well, Kuki, 'M quite bored with just sitting here. Let's say you and me get ta' know each otha' bettah?" She smiled at him. This stranger was so weird. Why wasn't he nervous. She didn't care, she simply got up and walked away with him.

**7 years later...**

She smiled at him. He didn't see it through her veil, but she smiled. He lifted her veil and kissed her, like it was the first time. Suddenly it all came back to her. She remembered the cupcakes, the scars he got while fighting bad adults, how she would heal them, their first 'kiss' as senior-citizombies (I had to add ethat one. I watch that movie everyday...literally! I just finished it!) and how he would get slightly worried when H.I.P.P.I.E-H.O.P. They pulled back and she whispered, "You're still my bestest friend, right cupcake?" He smiled at her.

"I always was."


End file.
